Recueil d'OS Marauders Forever
by Mlle Violine
Summary: Voilà ce qu'on gagnait à tisser des liens avec d'autres gens.On y perdait la solitude, les tristes soirs de blues, les secrets...Et on y gagnait une formidable complicité, des fous rires, des pleurs parfois.On y gagnait de l'amour ... et de l'amitié. CECI N'EST PAS UN PAIRING JAMES/SIRIUS !
1. Ceux qui apprenaient à se connaître

**_J'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours…Je pense faire un recueil d'OS, tous centrés sur les Maraudeurs, que ce soit l'une de leurs mémorables journées ou leurs histoires d'amour, en passant par leurs étés, leur rencontre et leur fin [que je vais bien sûr, un peu modifier^^]._**

**_Voici donc le premier OS de cette tournée ! Ils ne seront pas forcément publiés dans un ordre chronologique, mais je commence quand même par leur rencontre en 1ère année. Ah, et le titre est piqué à la forme qu'ont pris ceux des épisodes de FRIENDS, ma série préférée^^  
_**

**_Bonne lecture à vous ;)_**

**_MLLE POTTER._**

**_OS N° 1 : Ceux qui apprenaient à se connaître.  
_**

_**_oO ¤¤ Oo_**_

PROLOGUE.

James Potter n'était pas du genre à faire tourner en bourrique les gens. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas son genre ! Et encore moins les filles.

C'était un gentleman descendant tout droit de la longue lignée des Potter, un gentilhomme, un garçon respectable et tout ce qu'on voulait dans le même genre de compliments obséquieux.

Seulement, à son arrivée à Hogwarts, en début d'année scolaire 1971 **(1)**, James Potter devint brutalement un tout autre garçon.

Au grand malheur de tous, il devint un espèce de fauteur de troubles, un empêcheur de tourner en rond, un des garçons les plus craints et admirés à la fois de toute l'école.

Oui, Hogwarts a bien changé James Potter. En bien, et en mal. Cependant, nul doute qu'en sortant de ces sept années riches en enseignements divers et variés, en amitié, en amourettes et vrai amour...Bref, James a découvert la vie. La vraie.

* * *

On avait beau être en Septembre, autrement dit la fin de l'été; il faisait un temps exécrable lorsque les première années traversèrent le Lac Noir sur les traditionnelles barques qui les emmenèrent jusqu'au château. Conduits par Hagrid, comme le voulait la tradition, ils grelottaient, couverts par de fines capes qui ne les réchauffaient pas du tout.

Cependant, dans une des dernières barques, un jeune garçon aux cheveux extrêmement noirs, très ébouriffés, les yeux noisette cachés par des lunettes rondes n'avait cure du mauvais temps qu'il faisait. Il dévorait de ses grands yeux écarquillés la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait un air à la fois fasciné et légèrement anxieux. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle récompense. James Potter n'a pas encore 12 ans, pourtant il fait beaucoup plus grand que son âge. C'est un jeune garçon dégingandé, avec une certaine classe dans le regard malgré son innocence naïve.

A ses côtés, un garçon à l'air renfrogné, presque agressif. Il a de longs cheveux noirs, lui aussi, qui lui tombent sur les yeux d'un gris presque bleu. Il est d'une beauté sans pareille et pourtant quelque chose dans son attitude dissuaderait n'importe qui de venir lui parler. Il est engoncé dans sa robe noire, uniforme de l'école, et a rageusement fermé sa cape pour lutter contre le froid, chose qu'il déteste de tout son coeur. Sirius Black, 11 ans, sait que s'il ne va pas à Slytherin, ses parents le tueront et pourtant il n'a strictement aucune envie d'y aller. Il sait que Regulus, son petit frère, et Bellatrix Black, sa cousine agressive et cruelle, l'attendent au tournant. Le premier espère énormément de son frère aîné, qu'il adule et chérit comme une idole; mais la deuxième est une teigne hargneuse et méchante du haut de ses 20 ans **(2)**, et malgré la gentillesse de sa deuxième soeur et la soumission hypocrite de cette chère Narcissa; Bellatrix est une horreur pour quiconque la côtoie. En revanche, Sirius sait que, quoi qu'il arrive, Andromeda le soutiendra. Narcissa, quant à elle, est déjà fiancée à ce salaud de Lucius Malfoy.

Au fond de la barque, un jeune garçon, assez mince, les cheveux roux en bataille, petit et l'air soumis, l'air perpétuellement apeuré; tapote distraitement l'eau du doigt, et dévisage discrètement son quatrième compagnon d'infortune. Peter Pettigrew, tel est son nom, a un père Moldu et une mère sorcière. Son père a semblé effrayé au moment de le laisser foncer dans un mur épais dans la gare de King's Cross, mais Peter a entendu les applaudissement de son père, qui lui ont fait chaud au coeur, une fois qu'il avait franchi ce mur avec sa mère. Laissant son père revenir à la voiture, Peter s'est séparé de sa mère, des larmes dans les yeux, l'a embrassée très fort et lui a fait un énorme câlin. Quelque part, Peter est encore un très jeune enfant qui a du mal à supporter la séparation d'avec sa famille. Et en ce moment même, il pense à Adeline Pettigrew, qui doit être en train de penser à lui aussi...Son coeur se serre et il cache timidement ses larmes.

Le quatrième garçon qui se trouve dans la barque est un étrange paradoxe à lui tout seul. Il a l'air grand et fort, sa musculature est déjà étonnamment développée pour son jeune âge, et le garçon préfèrerait largement ressembler n'importe quel quidam d'à peine 11 ans, plutôt qu'à un Sylvester Stallone en puissance. Il a les cheveux d'une étrange couleur fauve, des mèches lui retombant devant les yeux, qui sont d'un brun très clair, doré. Il est très beau mais il l'ignore tellement...! Non, lui se voit plutôt comme un horrible monstre qui a hérité d'une colère injuste subie sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Fenrir Greyback l'a mordu à l'âge de 6 ans et maintenant il est prisonnier de son propre corps une fois par mois...Quelle horrible punition. Il pense pourtant n'avoir rien fait dans une autre vie qui puisse mériter un tel châtiment. Remus Lupin soupire et tourne légèrement la tête, et s'arrête, un peu interloqué et attendri, devant le jeune garçon qui tente tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes en tapotant l'eau avec ses doigts.

Ces quatre garçons ignorent tout les uns des autres, et pourtant nous savons, nous autres lecteurs, qu'ils vont devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, le petit groupe le plus lié qu'Hogwarts ait jamais connu jusqu'à présent.

Les fameux Maraudeurs en puissance ne parlent pas pour l'instant, mais James rompt enfin, timidement, le silence :

- Euh, vous vous appelez comment...?

Remus se retourne vers lui, détachant par la même occasion ses yeux du château et de la vision enchanteresse qu'il offre à tous ces petits nouveaux, ces sorciers en herbe. Il sourit un peu à James, se retourne vers eux, et dit simplement :

- Moi, c'est Remus.

- Peter, renifle le petit roux qui s'essuie la joue, intimidé par la probable réaction des autres. Il est étonné de constater que Remus lui tape l'épaule dans un geste paternel, et que James tente de le rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Peter, tout va bien se passer.

Il sourit à nouveau, et seul Sirius n'a encore rien dit. Les trois autres se tournent vers lui, et il sort à contrecoeur de son mutisme. Il secoue un peu ses cheveux, et Remus ressent une étrange pointe au creux de son estomac, comme si on était venu taquiner gentiment toutes les bases de sa vie et de ses certitudes. Il rougit un peu, secoue la tête, se demande ce qui se passe et laisse tomber, avant d'insister :

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Sirius, marmonne le garçon, ses yeux gris-bleu les regardant un par un. Et quand il croise doucement les yeux brun-dorés de Remus, il a l'impression que quelque chose vient de se modifier en lui. Il ne sait pas quoi, et n'a nullement envie de s'y attarder pour l'instant. C'est pourquoi il replonge dans un mutisme guère engageant, espérant qu'on le laisse tranquille bien au fond de sa barque. Qu'elle est longue cette traversée...!

Mais c'est sans compter le déterminisme de James Charlus Potter, qui ne compte pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il secoua légèrement Sirius par l'épaule, qui se surprend à relever la tête presque aussitôt, comme s'il n'attendait qu'on le secoue un peu pour participer à la conversation, à présent engagée sur les origines de chacun.

Remus marmonne, soudain renfermé :

- Ma mère Solenne est une sorcière, et mon père John était Moldu.

- Tu as perdu ton père ? questionne, timide, Peter.

- Il est parti quand j'avais 6 ans, se contente de répondre Remus, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître. Il est contrarié de s'être laissé entraîner dans cette discussion périlleuse. Mais à son grand soulagement, personne ne pose plus de questions à ce sujet. Peter enchaîne alors :

- Moi, ma mère Althea est une sorcière aussi, et mon père Erick est aussi Moldu. Il était un peu étonné de constater que son fils était sorcier, parce que ma soeur aussi a été à Hogwarts.

- Dans quelle Maison elle était ? interroge, curieux, Sirius; prenant la parole volontairement pour la première fois.

- A Ravenclaw. Mais j'espère ne pas y aller...Gryffindor me tenterait bien, mais je sais que je ne suis pas assez courageux pour y entrer, soupire-t-il, baissant les yeux.

- Tu verras bien, on ne peut jurer de rien, intervient à nouveau Sirius. Elle s'appelait comment ta soeur, Peter ?

- Ellen. Maintenant elle est Médicomage. Elle vient d'avoir son diplôme.

- Waw, s'exclame James, elle est vachement plus vieille que toi alors !

- Oui, elle a 23 ans. Mes parents l'ont eue très jeune et moi assez vieux.

Remus hoche la tête, et James prend la parole :

- Moi je suis né de parents sorciers tous les deux. Ma mère Dorea travaille comme Auror, et mon père Charlus travaille au Ministère de la Magie aussi, mais au Département des Mystères. Il est Auror à temps partiel.

Ils hochent tous la tête, un peu impressionnés par la haute position des parents de James.

Etonnamment, ils ne se demandent pas leurs noms de famille, comme si c'était un accord tacite entre eux.

Enfin, Sirius doit se présenter...Et il n'en a guère envie. Il se contente alors de dire :

- Mes parents sont tous les deux sorciers, ma mère Walburga ne travaille pas et mon père Orion travaille pour le Ministère de la Magie grec. Il est souvent en voyage.

James fronce les sourcils, et il lui semble soudain que ces deux prénoms lui disent quelque chose...Il croise alors le regard de Sirius, tandis que les barques arrivent enfin sur la rive opposée du Lac, et le jeune garçon a remarqué les sourcils froncés de son compagnon de barque. Il semble soudian suppliant, et se penche vers James, pour murmurer à son oreille :

- Ne me juge pas sur mon nom, s'il te plaît...

- Mais comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

Sirius semble hésiter, et James insiste. A ce moment-là, Hagrid, qui les a déjà menés face à la porte du château, s'efface devant le professeur McGonagall, qui fait entrer les nouveaux; et Sirius en profite pour se glisser juste derrière Remus, qui lui sourit avec gentillesse; et Peter, encore un peu plus larmoyant et anxieux. James est juste devant eux, et semble chercher Sirius du regard, le repère derrière Remus et Peter et vient se mettre en file juste derrière le descendant des Black. Ils entrent tous en file indienne dans la Grande Salle, précédés par le professeur McGonagall, et fort heureusement pour Sirius, James est distrait de son obsession à savoir son nom par la magnificence du lieu. Tandis qu'il traversent la salle de part en part pour rejoindre la table des professeurs, James semble revenir à la réalité, et tapote l'épaule de Sirius, plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres. Le professeur McGonagall les observe sévèrement tandis que James insiste encore plus, et elle prend enfin la parole :

- Bienvenue à Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, et nous allons procéder dès maintenant à votre Répartition. Je vais à présent placer le Choixpeau Magique sur votre tête, et il va vous choisir votre Maison, celle dans laquelle vous allez passer sept années. Rappelez-vous bien que le règlement d'Hogwarts s'applique dès maintenant ! Bien. Je commence !

- Abbot, John !

- _HUFFLEPUFF !_

Tous les élèves situés à la table la plus à droite éclatèrent en applaudissements, tandis que la Répartition se poursuivait.

- Black, Sirius !

James sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. C'était donc ça ! Sirius était un Black. Il secoua la tête, fermement opposé à toutes les croyances qu'il avait entendues de ses parents sur l'horrible famille Black. On disait qu'ils étaient des partisans de Voldemort...Le mage noir qui commençait à faire des ravages un peu partout dans le pays...

Remus se raidit et Peter couina d'un air effrayé. Le plupart des élèves semblaient effectivement avoir le même genre de réactions que nos trois Maraudeurs en herbe. Mais Sirius s'avança fièrement, laissa choir le Choixpeau sur sa tête et faillit sauter au plafond de joie lorsqu'il l'entendit brailler victorieusement (du moins, lui semblait-il) :

- _GRYFFINDOR !_

Sirius balança le Choixpeau dans les airs, rayonnant et fier d'afficher qu'il n'était pas comme tous les Black. Au fond de la table Slytherin, Narcissa Black poussa un cri horrifié que tous entendirent, et elle hurla :

- SALE TRAITRE A TON SANG, SIRIUS BLACK !!

Il se retourna vers sa cousine, ruisselante cascade de cheveux plus blonds que le soleil en été. Il lui adressa un rictus méprisant à donner froid dans le dos, et rendit très courtoisement le Choixpeau Magique à Minerva McGonagall, toujours sous le choc. Dumbledore se leva, et applaudit Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La table des Gryffindor, celle des Hufflepuff et celle des Ravenclaw l'imitèrent bientôt, et James, Remus et Peter avaient des sourires tellement larges qu'ils menaçaient de fendre leurs visages en deux. James venait de réviser son opinion sur Sirius : il l'aimait définitivement beaucoup, et savait qu'il pourrait s'en faire un ami cher. Remus était ravi de voir que même quelqu'un avec une si lourde ascendance comme celle des Black pouvait atterrir à Gryffindor. Cela prouvait bien que les mentalités changeaient...Dans le bon ou le mauvais sens, d'ailleurs. Quant à Peter, il songeait juste que si lui était envoyé à Gryffindor, il allait bien rigoler avec ce garçon...

La Répartition reprit enfin, après avoir calmé bon nombre de Slytherin, abasourdis et furieux, persuadés que le Choixpeau Magique devait avoir fait une erreur. On arrivait aux E.

- Evans, Lily !

James vit une jolie fille rousse, les yeux vert émeraude, se glisser gracieusement hors du rang et venir s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Il eut comme un choc au coeur, et Remus le vit d'abord pâlir, puis rougir affreusement. Il se pencha, et murmura :

- James ?! Ca va ?!

- Remus...Regarde cette fille...Elle est...Elle est juste, euh...

Remus esquissa un sourire en coin. James venait de tomber malade. Et cette maladie allait le poursuivre sans cesse jusqu'en 7ème année, année où il réussira enfin à conquérir le coeur de la belle Lily Evans future Potter, qu'il aura aimé pendant six longues années...

- Elle est magnifique.

- _GRYFFINDOR !_

James applaudit aussi fort que la table des Gryffindor, tandis que le regard d'Albus Dumbledore se fixait sur Lily, qui rejoignait la table sus-nommée, et James, qui mettait tout son coeur dans ses applaudissements. Ses yeux bleus, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, s'assombrirent d'un seul coup, tandis qu'il avait un très bref flash de ce qu'il allait arriver à ce couple même pas encore né. Il dût reprendre sa respiration longuement, et Minerva McGonagall se tourna vers lui, inquiète. Il se pencha vers elle, et murmura juste :

- Ce sont eux, Minerva.

- Oh Merlin tout-puissant...

La vieille femme semblait éprouvée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle regarda Lily, puis James, et soupira.

- Pauvres enfants...S'ils savaient...

Dumbledore hocha la tête, et engagea le professeur McGonagall à reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

- McKinnon, Marlene !

- _GRYFFINDOR !_

A nouveau, James regarda Lily applaudir celle qui allait devenir une de ses meilleures amies par la suite. Il la trouvait tellement belle...

- Lupin, Remus !

Le jeune garçon soupira, effondré d'avoir à passer sa scolarité à Slytherin parmi d'horribles personnes qui ne lui ressembleraient en rien, se glissa hors de la file, et sentit le regard vert de Lily sur lui, et détourna légèrement la tête tandis que dans ses yeux passaient une lueur de compréhension et de compassion. Le garçon, pris d'un doute affreux, la regarda encore alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le tabouret. Lily hocha légèrement la tête, et Remus ferma les yeux, terrifié. Cette fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas venait de comprendre. Sa lycanthropie venait d'être découverte !! Il sentit tous ses membres trembler, sans qu'il y puisse quoi que ce soit, et rouvrit timidement les yeux en entendant le Choixpeau hurler :

- _GRYFFINDOR !_

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Lily, qui applaudissait Remus de tout son coeur de petite fille de 11 ans. Il lui sourit, et rendit le Choixpeau à McGonagall, qui souriait elle aussi. Dumbledore l'applaudissait lui aussi, et le vieux mage inclina la tête vers Remus, l'air de le féliciter.

Ravi, Remus Lupin sut qu'il avait trouvé sa place à Hogwarts.

- Pettigrew, Peter !

- _GRYFFINDOR !_

Le jeune garçon, fou de joie, courut jusqu'à Sirius, Remus et Lily, assis tous les trois côte à côte, et les rejoignit, les joues rouges, pour s'exclamer :

- Je ne suis pas chez les serpentins !!

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, et Sirius, qui gardait deux places à côté de lui, lui offrit de s'asseoir près de lui. Peter choisit cependant la place en face du plat de poulet, avec un gentil sourire envers Sirius, qui croisait les doigts pour voir James à Gryffindor également.

- Potter, James !

Sirius comprit mieux pourquoi James avait fait une telle tête en entendant son nom de famille. Les Potter étaient farouchement anti-Voldemort, et ils le proclamaient haut et fort ! Sirius sourit. Il était ravi d'avoir trouvé un ami potentiel en James. Ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête de ses parents à lui...

- _GRYFFINDOR !_

Sirius, Remus et Peter applaudirent avec force, et accueillirent avec plaisir leur ami à leur table. Ils étaient là, tous les quatre en rang d'oignon, et en les regardant ainsi alignés, Albus Dumbledore eut un sourire. Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin auraient sept ans pour apprendre à se connaître et à s'apprécier, et le directeur de l'école était ravi de les voir si bien s'entendre. Il avait le pressentiment qu'ils réussiraient à passer par-dessus la lycanthropie de Remus et la famille, les origines noires de Sirius.

Il savait qu'ils s'aimeraient plus que tout au monde.

* * *

_**This is the end of this OS, my friends !  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !! Le prochain ne devrait pas tarder, je suis super inspirée et motivée ce soir !! =)**_

_**Petites notes dans le texte :  
**_

_**(1) : Dans www . encyclopedie - hp . org, il est mentionné que les Maraudeurs ont fait leur scolarité à Hogwarts de 1971 à 1978.**_

**_(2) : Toujours dans cette même encyclopédie ô combien précieuse, Bellatrix est née en 1951 et Sirius en 1960. Ils ont donc 9 ans d'écart...Quand Sirius entre à Hogwarts, Bellatrix n'y est donc plus. Andromeda est née en 1953 et Narcissa en 1955. Quand Sirius a 11 ans, Andromeda a donc 18 ans et Narcissa 16._**

**_Merci d'avoir lu !!_**

**_MLLE POTTER.  
_**


	2. Moonlight Shadow

_Comme promis, voici le deuxième OS de cette tournée ! Désolée du retard, je me replonge progressivement dans le monde de la fanfiction…Mais en ce qui concerne ce recueil, j'en ai plusieurs de prêts à poster, donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Bonne lecture._

_**Mlle Violine.**_

* * *

**OS n°2 : Moonlight Shadow. **

_Fin septembre 1971 - 1ère année._

Il faisait déjà bien nuit, et Remus était assis sur son lit, les cheveux sens dessus dessous, plus ébouriffé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il était dans un état pas possible. Il avait peur que le plan que Dumbledore avait prévu ne fonctionne pas; il avait peur de blesser quelqu'un, il avait plus peur maintenant qu'il n'avait jamais eu peur de toute sa vie [si on exceptait, bien sûr, la nuit de pleine lune où il avait été mordu].

Heureusement pour lui, deux de ses compagnons de dortoir, James Potter et Sirius Black, étaient sortis faire les 400 coups [ça en devenait presque une habitude];et le troisième, Peter Pettigrow, devait être encore en train de dévorer son repas du soir dans la Grande Salle. Remus était donc seul, et vu l'état de ses cheveux et la teneur de ses pensées, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait mentir à James, Sirius et Peter pour leur dire qu'il n'allait pas passer la nuit à Poudlard. En fait, il se maudit des centaines de fois pour avoir osé se faire des amis. Il était un monstre, il n'avait aucune raison de se faire des amis ! Les monstres restaient seuls, et voilà tout. "Remus John Lupin, qu'est-ce que tu es débile !" se maudit-il pour la énième fois. Voilà ce qu'on gagnait à tisser des liens avec d'autres gens. On y perdait la solitude, les tristes soirs de blues, les secrets...Et on y gagnait une formidable complicité, des fous rires, des pleurs parfois...On y gagnait de l'amour, de la confiance et de l'amitié.

Mais Remus Lupin y avait également perdu son droit de garder secrète sa lycanthropie. Il se morigéna violemment une fois de plus pour avoir approché d'autres élèves, et replongea à nouveau la tête dans ses mains. Quand on avait des amis, il fallait tout leur dire. Leur révéler qu'on avait été malade, qu'on avait séché le cours d'Histoire de la Magie parce que Binns était ô combien ennuyeux, leur révéler qu'on était amoureux...

Et Remus Lupin ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de révéler son plus gros secret, parce qu'alors là il jouerait aussi l'amitié des trois garçons qu'il adorait tant. Avoir des amis, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était souvent arrivé dans sa vie. Cette amitié était plus précieuse que tout, plus importante que le reste du monde aux yeux de Remus. C'était ce qui lui permettait de se lever avec entrain tous les matins, de rire dans la journée, d'adresser un sourire poli au vieux professeur de Potions, Jenkins, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait passer le restant du cours à écouter les blagues débiles de Sirius et voir pétiller de malice les yeux de James. Et que ça, c'était quelque chose qui lui était plus précieux que n'importe quoi d'autre dans le monde.

A cet instant précis, la porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvrit à la volée et James entra en riant comme un fou, les lunettes de travers sur son visage euphorique; talonné de près par Sirius, les mains cramponnées à la chemise de James; qui riait tout autant. Cependant, en voyant la tête qu'affichait Remus, ils s'arrêtèrent net et se penchèrent vers lui comme un seul homme :

- Ca va pas Rem' ?

- Ben, ça va passer, juste un petit coup de blues...Rien de bien grave, marmonna le concerné, un peu rougissant face à toute l'attention qu'ils lui portaient.

Sirius lâcha James, et vint s'asseoir aux pieds de Remus, James prenant place aux côtés de Remus, un sourire scotché sur le visage :

- Alors, on va se charger de te distraire.

Ils enchaînèrent alors blague sur blague, sans jamais laisser de répit à Remus, qui leur fut immensément reconnaissant. Il rit pendant des heures, et lorsque Peter vint enfin les rejoindre ils passèrent le temps en discutant des cours, de leurs familles [sauf pour Sirius], de leurs amourettes...

Remus passa un excellent début de soirée. Ce fut lorsqu'il fut 20h qu'il bondit hors de son lit, s'empara de son sac et bafouilla une vague excuse aux trois autres garçons confondus par son attitude. Il courut jusqu'à la porte du dortoir, descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et arriva enfin dans le Parc, où Mme Pomfresh l'attendait, les lèvres pincées mais le regard compatissant. Elle l'emmena, sans un mot, jusqu'au Saule Cogneur et fit rentrer le jeune garçon dans le tunnel qui passait dessous. Elle adressa un vague sourire à Remus, et rentra après lui. La traversée fut longue pour Remus, courbé en deux, mais lorsqu'enfin il vit une lueur au bout de ce long passage macabre, il fut si soulagé de ne plus avoir à marcher dans cette position inconfortable, qu'il se mit presque à courir et Mme Pomfresh dut accélérer considérablement le pas pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Lorsqu'enfin ils débouchèrent dans une misérable masure qui tenait à peine debout, Remus eut un pensée de pitié pour cette pauvre maison qui allait en voir de toutes les couleurs pendant les sept années à venir. Si toutefois il n'était pas renvoyé avant...!

Mme Pomfresh le mena à l'étage, et lui désigna un matelas tout neuf dans un placard verrouillé, dont elle mit les clefs au rez-de-chaussée, pour le lendemain matin quand il serait redevenu humain. Il la remercia, et elle quitta la Cabane Hurlante sans rien ajouter de plus, après lui avoir longuement expliqué comment les choses allaient se passer. Elle reviendrait le chercher à 7h le lendemain matin, et l'emmènerait directement à l'infirmerie par le biais d'un passage souterrain, afin de ne croiser personne.

Remus regarda la porte se refermer, puis le silence envahit la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. La transformation commencerait d'ici une heure, mais le garçon n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour l'instant. Il leva des yeux fatigués vers la seule fenêtre murée de la pièce, et imagina qu'il pourrait se transformer en oiseau et s'enfuir d'ici...Loin, loin de toute cette misère, toute cette horreur, toute cette douleur à laquelle il allait bientôt être confronté.

Le jeune garçon s'assit à même le sol, et se plongea dans ses pensées, qui allaient vers ses trois amis.

Ils devaient se demander quelle mouche l'avait piqué, pour s'enfuir comme ça d'un seul coup...Il songea cependant au feu nourri de questions qu'il allait subir le lendemain, soupira en imaginant Sirius le poursuivre de ses interrogations auxquelles il ne pourrait pas apporter de réponse, sans quoi ils risquaient de se liguer contre lui...

Les larmes dévalèrent alors le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, et songea qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose de particulièrement horrible dans une vie antérieure pour avoir à subir ça tous les mois. Il en avait assez, il voulait retourner à Poudlard, vivre une vie normale...Il se détestait.

Au moment précis où ces pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit, ses os craquèrent et il sut que la transformation avait commencé...Au revoir Remus l'humain, bonjour Remus la créature monstrueuse...

* * *

_Le lendemain matin_.

Il avait mal dormi et était fourbu, mais lorsque Mme Pomfresh vint le réveiller, il ne protesta pas ni n'émit aucune plainte, de quelque sorte que ce soit.

En revanche la vieille femme poussa un cri horrifié. Lassé, Remus ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de ne pas s'affoler, que ses transformations étaient toujours aussi horribles et que, quoi qu'il y fasse, il finissait toujours dans le même état.

Mais à vrai dire, l'infirmière ne semblait pas se remettre du corps sanglant et meurtri qui s'offrait à sa vue. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, se pencha vers lui et lui administra les premiers soins, qui allaient permettre à Remus de pouvoir se lever et marcher vers l'infirmerie. Le jeune garçon ne disait rien, fermant les yeux et luttant contre l'immense fatigue qui l'envahissait petit à petit, le désespoir et l'envie de pleurer.

Il refoula ses larmes autant que possible, et tandis que Mme Pomfresh l'emmenait enfin vers le château, le faisait léviter en voyant qu'il n'était pas capable de marcher, il laissa rouler ses larmes sur ses joues pâles, courbant la tête lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le passage souterrain menant directement à l'infirmerie. Il était tellement fatigué, tellement malade de tout ça, de toutes ces transformations mensuelles, de toutes ces blessures au cœur et au corps qu'il avait...Il aurait juste voulu profiter de la vie comme tous ses camarades. Mais visiblement, cette option n'était pas pour lui.

* * *

_Un peu plus tard dans la journée…_

Remus était allongé dans son lit, les yeux ouverts sur le plafond, pensant à ses amis qui devaient se demander où est-ce qu'il était passé. Il n'avait même pas pensé à prétexter une maladie quelconque de sa mère, trop occupé à rire aux blagues de Sirius et James, riant avec Peter et ayant enfin l'impression de former un tout.

Il sentit de nouveau les larmes perler à ses paupières en repensant à ce souvenir. Il se sentait si mal de leur mentir, si mal de les trahir en taisant ce secret trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules...Il lâcha un gros soupir et se retourna avec difficulté dans son lit, ne remarquant pas la présence de Dumbledore à la porte de l'infirmerie, ses yeux bleus habituellement pétillants de malice devenus sérieux, presque graves.

Il avança vers le garçon, conscient que ses paroles allaient beaucoup compter pour Remus.

- Bonjour Remus, le salua-t-il, prenant le temps de s'asseoir en face de son élève.

Un peu surpris de cette visite inopinée, il hocha la tête sans parler davantage.

Albus Dumbledore posa sa main, presque rêveusement, entre ses sourcils, se massa doucement le front et fronça les sourcils.

- Les gens ne réagissent jamais comme on s'y attendrait, Remus. Ils sont imprévisibles, souvent affectueux et compréhensifs à l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Ils restent proches, et ILS resteront tes amis, quoi qu'il arrive.

Alors que le directeur avait fermé les yeux avant de donner son avis, il les avait maintenant ouverts en prononçant la dernière phrase et avait clairement regardé Remus, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester.

- Monsieur...

- Remus, écoute-moi. Je sais que ta lycanthropie t'aveugle, te fait du mal, te brise; mais tes amis seront toujours là pour toi et contrairement à ce que tu crois, ils ne te laisseront pas seul lorsque tu aurais décidé de leur faire part de ta maladie.

- Je ne sais pas...Je ne veux pas leur dire. J'ai peur de les perdre, j'ai peur qu'ils me considèrent différemment, qu'ils me repoussent...J'ai peur de lire la peur et le dégoût sur leurs visages.

- Ce ne sera pas le cas, Remus. James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow sont des jeunes gens beaucoup plus avisés et beaucoup plus matures que tu ne pourrais le penser. Fais-leur confiance.

Sur ces sages paroles, le directeur se leva et salua Remus, lui souhaitant un prompt rétablissement et une bonne journée. Le jeune garçon n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux que déjà, il avait quitté l'infirmerie.

* * *

_Le soir._

Il en était malade. Il montait les escaliers, le pas lourd et funeste, comme s'il marchait droit vers une horrible sentence de mort. Ses traits tirés et ces quelques fraîches cicatrices témoignaient d'une nuit agitée pour quiconque était au courant de sa condition.

S'arrêtant à nouveau en chemin vers la tour des Gryffondor, Remus tenta pour la énième fois de se calmer, mais tout son corps et son esprit lui hurlaient de faire demi-tour et de se terrer quelque part, dans un trou, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça. Il essayait, contrairement aux autres loups-garous, de vivre en communauté, d'essayer de s'adapter parmi le genre humain et de vivre à peu près normalement. Il écrasa rageusement une larme, et soudain poussé par son courage de Gryffondor, il courut vers la tour où ses amis l'attendaient, tous les trois dans le dortoir.

James fut le premier à se retourner vers lui, un immense sourire sur le visage.

- Remus !

Il le serra contre lui, le loup-garou tentant de refréner la douleur physique et morale que provoquait chez lui l'étreinte de James.

Peter suivit le mouvement, et exprima toute sa joie de revoir son compagnon de dortoir et de farces.

Sirius était assis sur son lit, le regard fixe. Il avait les yeux au sol, les mains un peu tremblantes. Semblant enfin se rendre compte que le grand brun ne l'avait pas accueilli comme il se devait, Remus se retourna vers lui et lui sourit timidement.

- Mais enfin, Remus, où est-ce que tu étais rendu ?

Le jeune garçon sentit sa salive déserter sa gorge et les traits de son visage s'affaissèrent. Il murmura :

- M'en voulez pas...Ma mère est extrêmement malade. Il faut que j'aille la voir environ une fois par mois.

- Merde...murmura Sirius, l'air soudain terriblement honteux. Désolé Remus...Je voulais pas manquer de tact envers toi, j'espère que je t'ai pas blessé au moins...

Et Remus, au lieu de sentir au moins un peu soulagé; se sentit horriblement coupable. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis culpabilisent ! C'était lui le monstre, après tout…

Toute sa vie, il avait évité comme la peste d'avoir des amis. Il était encore trop dangereux, trop sauvage, trop incivilisé, même, pour pouvoir se lier avec qui que ce soit.

- Non non, Sirius, ça va, t'en fais pas...murmura-t-il, presque à lui-même.

Cette soirée compta alors parmi les pires de sa vie. Ses amis avaient repris leur attitude habituelle, plaisantant comme à l'accoutumée, et lui était assis sur son lit, le cœur n'y étant pas vraiment. Il avait menti à ses amis, et il était le seul coupable de ça...Si seulement il ne s'attachait pas aussi facilement aux autres...

Au fil des mois, Remus se rendait compte de la difficulté de la tâche qu'il s'était imposé tout seul. Disparaître une fois par mois pour aller soi-disant voir sa mère, était très simple au début, et puis l'année s'était écoulée rapidement et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser cette excuse pour toujours. Sa mère ne pouvait pas rester virtuellement malade pendant ses sept ans de scolarité à Poudlard, c'était absolument impensable – ses amis ne le croiraient jamais.

Ses pensées tournaient donc autour de ce sujet-là, un soir de Janvier qui suivait la pleine lune. Remus était confortablement assis dans un des larges et confortables fauteuils rouges de la salle commune des Gryffindor, un livre ouvert sur sa cuisse. Il essaye d'absorber le contenu des pages, il essaye de se concentrer sur autre chose et de se laisser aller, mais son problème de fourrure continue de le tracasser tous les quinze jours environ, et de plus en plus intensément au fur et à mesure que la pleine lune approche. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

La salle commune, ce soir-là, était presque déserte. James et Sirius, suivis de Peter, leur premier admirateur étaient partis assister à l'un des entraînements de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison, mais le jeune garçon n'était pas vraiment fan du sport magique. Les livres étaient ses meilleurs amis depuis qu'il est jeune, et ils ne l'avaient jamais laissé tomber – contrairement à certains de ses anciens amis.

Son regard se sépara du livre qu'il était en train de dévorer, et il aperçut dans un coin une jeune rousse, celle-là même qui avait attiré l'œil de James le soir de la Répartition. Remus sourit. Lily était une jeune sorcière qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre : elle n'était pas aussi superficielle, ni aussi nunuche que les filles de première année, qui semblaient toutes penser que les garçons de leur âge étaient des gros bébés immatures et qu'il valait mieux éviter de leur parler.

Remus se leva, posa son livre sur le fauteuil, par-dessus son sac de cours et marcha jusqu'à la table où était assise Lily. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle l'entendit approcher, et sourit. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, mais elle avait le sentiment que le jeune garçon pourrait être un très bon ami et que c'était quelqu'un de calme, et de concentré. Sans compter que le soir de la Répartition, Remus avait senti instinctivement que la jeune fille avait percé à jour son secret, celui qu'il a le plus peur de dévoiler. Et en cet instant précis, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Ses amis ne connaissaient pas encore cette facette de lui, mais il avait urgemment besoin de conseil, et Lily pourrait être la bonne personne.

Un peu hésitant, Remus lui sourit et demanda :

- Lily, c'est bien ça ?

Elle hocha la tête, un léger sourire toujours sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses amies autour d'elle ricanèrent. Il se retint à temps de lever les yeux au ciel : c'est fou ce que les filles, même à 11 ans, pouvaient être stupides et gloussantes ! Il continua donc, sans se préoccuper des importunes qui venaient déranger sa discussion :

- Je peux te parler un instant ? Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas encore, mais j'ai besoin d'un conseil et je pense que tu es la bonne personne à qui parler…

Sa voix s'éteignit sur la fin de sa phrase, et il réalisa à quel point il avait donné de quoi papoter aux amies de Lily. Maintenant, elles allaint pouvoir annoncer dans toute l'école que Remus Lupin est amoureux de Lily Evans. Quelle brillante idée…

Mais la jeune rousse ne sembla pas se formaliser de la demande du garçon, même si elle est formulée maladroitement. Elle se leva, sourit à ses camarades de classe et le suivit jusqu'à l'endroit où il était assis quelques instants auparavant, seul et entouré de livres. « C'est maintenant ou jamais » , songea-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'arracher à ta discussion Lily, mais je sais plus vraiment quoi faire…

De nouveau, sa voix se transforma en murmure tandis qu'il prononçait les derniers mots. En face de lui, elle gesticula et sourit, arguant du fait qu'elles ne parlaient de rien de particulier.

- Et puis, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, y'a pas de problème. Dis, Remus…Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton secret ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant à sonder les tréfonds de son âme. Pour une fillette de 11 ans, elle semblait incroyablement intelligente et mature. Il en sourirait presque de reconnaissance, si la situation n'était pas aussi précaire pour lui. Pendant quelques instants, il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Et puis, hochant lentement la tête, il scanna rapidement le reste de la salle commune et s'approcha de son oreille, pour murmurer :

- Mais ça dépend à quoi tu fais référence…Est-ce que…Comment tu sais ?

- Remus, j'ai habité pendant des années à côté d'un couple qui vivait dans la maison d'à côté. Et une nuit par mois, la voisine me racontait que son mari était parti en séminaire, dans un pays lointain…Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre, en regardant par la fenêtre plusieurs mois de suite, qu'il disparaissait les nuits de pleine lune. Dans le doute, j'ai consulté le calendrier…Et j'ai compris. J'en ai parlé avec Mrs Nodney, et elle a fondu en larmes, à la fois terrifiée et soulagée de me confier un peu de son fardeau. Son mari est un loup-garou. Tout comme toi, Remus. Tu as la même couleur d'yeux, ambrée, que mon ancien voisin.

Tandis que Lily prononçait les mots fatidiques, Remus relâcha un soupir qu'il n'était pas conscient d'avoir retenu autant de temps. Essoufflé, le garçon recula légèrement et de nouveau, plongea son regard dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle ne semblait ni avoir peur, ni avoir pitié. En fait, son expression n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle s'était assise en face de lui. Il s'essuya le front, les mains tremblantes et l'esprit fonctionnant à toute allure.

- Tu es certaine que ça ne te dérange pas… ?

- Remus…

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, le sourire réapparaissant sur ses lèvres, et elle secoua la tête, les yeux rieurs.

- Ca ne change rien pour moi, tu sais. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu avais l'air aussi préoccupé tout à l'heure.. ?

James, Sirius et Peter ne savent rien, lâcha Remus, les dents serrées. Et ces derniers mois, j'ai réussi à ne rien laisser paraître, mais ma mère ne peut pas rester malade une fois par mois pendant sept ans…

- Sept ans ? Tu as vraiment l'intention de garder ça pour toi, Remus ? chuchota Lily. Tu ne vas pas leur en parler… ?

- Je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir, marmonna le loup-garou. Ils ne seront sûrement pas aussi tolérants que toi. Tout le monde n'a pas eu une bête vorace et féroce comme voisin pendant son enfance…

Lily sourit, ressentant toute la peine et la colère de Remus mêlées.

- Je t'aiderai, c'est une promesse…Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, je te le jure.

Et en la regardant, le lycanthrope sut qu'elle ne mentait pas.

* * *

_Voilà pour le deuxième...Le troisième sera publié très bientôt, c'est une promesse ! Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
